


Give Me Everything At Once

by SleepDepraved



Series: THE SLIDER [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Breeding Kink, Come Eating, Filthy, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pretty Much Entirely Porn, Top Derek Hale, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepDepraved/pseuds/SleepDepraved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The missing sex scene.<br/>--<br/>or the one where Stiles and Derek have been drinking, and then there is filthy sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **This is a missing sex scene from I've Missed You For 29 Years**
> 
> Missing scene from the end of Chapter 10 where everyone is passed out from Puppy Punch.

Derek is shaken awake to the scent of mate, aconite beer, and pack, with just a hint of garlic.

“Get up Der, my arm has fallen asleep under you,” someone next to him on the sofa complains. Stiles.

He doesn’t want to. This is the most comfortable he’s been for years, maybe ever. He doesn’t want this moment to end, but Stiles is already propping him up, squirming out from being half under him on the couch. Maybe if he just pretends to be asleep…

“C’mon buddy. There’s a real bed upstairs.” Stiles wiggles a little trying to free his arm.

Bed. Yes! Derek is up in an instant, practically tossing Stiles off the sofa. He wants to get Stiles into bed pronto! Not necessarily for sex, although he wouldn’t say no. There hasn’t been time to really process their coupling. They’re mates—that much he knows. Not only does he believe Stiles when he said it, he always knows it’s somehow, all the way down to his inner wolf. So yes, sex would be nice, but if not then intimacy of any sort because his wolf just wants his mate all to himself, away from the drying smell of spilled drinks and scattered pizza toppings. 

Stiles just laughs, and goes to pick up glasses and bottles off the floor, around a passed out Scott and Liam. “Hang on, I just want to get them off the carpet so this doesn’t become a problem in the morning. Ow ow pins and needles ow.” Stiles patters around carrying some things to the kitchen.

Derek waits for him, flexing his shoulders and chest, creaking his back, getting his joints warm. He checks his shirt, fixes up his sleeves around his biceps, and pulls his pants lower on his hips, suddenly conscious of his appearance and a sudden realisation that he’s preening for his mate.

A small sharp breath comes from the doorway. “Jesus Christ, you’re beautiful.” Stiles sighs, then raises an eyebrow and smirks. “But obviously you know that if you’re preening yourself here like a majestic stag.”

 _Busted._ He’s happy that his effort has been noticed, but sheepish that he was caught being so transparent. “I think Lydia is sleeping in your bedroom.” Derek tells Stiles, as though the implication of sleeping in Stiles’ childhood bed in the first place is nothing but a given. He tries to put a calm look on his face, even if it is feeling a little in his cheeks and ears. 

“Oh. Well, it’s not exactly my bedroom anymore.” Stiles says softly. Probably best not to wake the others up, their pack members strewn across various furniture and floor. “I wasn’t entirely joking before you know. Before. About moving in together.” Stiles moves closer to stand across from him and rubs the back of Derek’s neck. “We know each other, in this world and others. I don’t need to take it slow. We can if you want to, but only if you want to. I’m good either way,” Stiles says, searching his face for affirmation. 

Derek nods. He doesn’t need slow, even if he probably should. After so many failed attempts at love you’d think he would have learnt his lesson. But this is Stiles, his mate. Exemptions must be made.

_Give me everything at once._

Stiles lets out a small chuckle and leans in, as though reading his mind. Can he do that? Is that a mate thing?

When their lips meet, softly only for a second, before the urgency takes over, Derek can only melt into his mate as their lips wrestle for contact. They kiss for mere moments, but it feels like his entire body has woken up from a long sleep he didn’t know he was in. Stiles peppers him with smaller kisses down his lower lip and chin, bending to position his lips under Derek’s jaw. It drives his wolf mad to have teeth so close to such a delicate zone. He can feel his pulse at every contact point that Stiles kisses him. Startled bliss jolts him, like a pre-orgasm along his vulnerable neck, and he pulls Stiles up when he cannot take it anymore. It’s an odd instincts—dangerous but enticing. He sucks the man’s lips back into a lasting kiss, keeping their mouths together, refusing to let go.

He feels strong hands slide above and around his waist, pulling their bodies closer, wrapping him in muscular arms. Jesus, Stiles has grown up nicely. Derek breathes in and out as he breaks the kiss, and noses at the man’s neck. _Two can play this game._ Deep inhalations bring the sweet masculine aroma into his lungs. He growls deep, basking in Stiles’ quivering reaction. Legs are moving, one foot at a time, and he realises belatedly that Stiles has pulled him across the room towards the stairs.

“Guest room is probably empty. We should check.”

Derek just murmurs in agreement, not ready to detach his nose from the alcove in Stiles’ shoulder, just moving awkwardly one step at a time, eyes closed trusting Stiles to lead the way.

“Careful, watch your feet.”

He growls as Stiles pull them apart slowly. Fuck those pesky stairs for getting in their way, inconvenient stupid things. 

Stiles laughs. “My brave, perfect soulmate. Gonna show those stairs who’s boss, like a strong manly wolf,” he whispers with that patented mix of sarcasm and seductiveness. 

He let out a low basal purr of joint ecstasy and derision, as his whole body sparks with pure arousal pooling in his groin. Jesus, he loved and hated this about Stiles. It used to annoy him to no end, especially when the boy was 16. Everything reeked of sarcasm and sexual tension and he couldn’t do anything about it. But Stiles has grown. Heck, the man was older than him now. He could do _anything he wanted_ , and the anticipation was killing him.

Derek’s cock hardened inside his jeans, a willing and rigid volunteer. He could smell his own sex seeping through his clothes, starting to cloud the air.

In all this time, Stiles never lost those cheeky bright amber eyes, full of mischief. If anything, it was even more enchanting. Even if by some magical fuckery, the few years spent apart from the skinny teenage boy, all cute nosed and beauty marked, into a stunning man with veins running down his muscular arms and hands, and firm chests, big shoulders, nice ass. Oh Derek noticed alright. This was the end of all things Derek. He would give this man all of himself, his life, his soul, his body.

“Fuck” Derek whispers out, teeth nibbling at Stiles’ collar.

They take the stairs one step at time, refusing to take their hands off each other. Derek’s palms are around Stiles’ waist, practically lifting up upwards in the hope that it gets them to the hallway quicker.

_No more wasting time._

A small snigger from the bathroom in the hallway. Must be Malia, who likes sleeping in the smooth bathtub. Best to ignore.

The guest room is empty. **Thank fuck.** It’s musty from disuse and faintly smelling of stale books. No matter. In a moment it will smell like nothing but _us_. As they clear the doorway, Stiles’ hands reach around him to flick the door shut. Derek jabs it with his hips on the way by to give it extra momentum, and it shuts with a click. _Finally_ , they are alone.

Stiles takes a step back, pulling away from Derek to stand in the moon’s reflection cast through the window onto the floor. His mate is stunning like this, backlit by moonlight, dark contrast against an even darker room. His eyes bleed blue, flooding the room in a cerulean haze that lets him see clearly.

Stiles crosses his arms, grabs the bottom, and pulls off his t-shirt. Cloth tightens around his muscular body as it pulls up over his chest. Derek watches as first the man’s abdominals, fit abs and a treasure trail leading down, appear through the cloth, as though a priceless marble statue finally unveiled. Then the hemline travels over lean chest, and small tan nipples appear. Derek is holding his breath as the shirt finally moves over Stiles’ collar bones and neck. He wants desperately to rush forward, close the gap so he can sink his fangs into his mate’s neck. Claim. But his feet won’t move, and his eyes can’t bear to blink, tracing every mole across the perfect skin, small tufts of chest hair in the sternum, defined shoulders. Finally the shirt is off, Stiles’ eyes wild, sinful mouth taking breaths after the inadvertent stretch, his hair tousled like he too has transformed from man to animal.

Derek’s _entire_ body is stood at attention. His wolf is panting, scratching below the surface near his abdomen. His arousal would be painful and obvious if anyone could see through his pants.

Stiles doesn’t stop. A smug glint in his eyes, the older man starts undoing his belt. When the buckle is open, he undoes the zip on the fly too, revealing more and more of his treasure trail to the band of his underwear. In one swift motion, Stiles tugs his pants down, and when he straightens again, he is completely exposed, underwear, tugged down in tandem. The man uses his feet to roll his pants and socks away from the ankles, and kicks it across the floor.

Derek eyes the man's cock, fully erect and leaking. It’s long, thick and pink. Pride fills him as he awes at the sight of his mate’s perfect shaft and pretty head.

Stiles stares at him, straight in the eyes. Derek casts his gaze away, intimidated by the intensity of the gaze, but has no respite anywhere as all he sees is the naked man before him. “Derek,” his dark voice cuts through the room like a sword.

Derek doesn’t move. He doesn’t remember how, his mind a mess after witnessing the most beautiful man he’s ever met, perform the most potent undressing he’s ever seen. More lewd than a striptease.

“Derek,” Stiles tries again, stretching his arms over his head, then flicking fingers over a nipple. “I don’t mind doing all the work, but—“ Suddenly his mate’s voice becomes practically obscene. “It wouldn’t be half as fun without you.”

Derek whimpers softly and rushes forward. In seconds, his mouth has replaced Stiles’ sinful fingers on the nipples. He sucks the little round nubs, moaning at the slightly salty taste. Stiles holds him, keening into Derek’s body.

“Fuck.” Stiles whines. “Yes, baby. Fuck yes.”

Derek switches between the nipples then licks up the line of chest hairs in the middle. Aromas become flavours, and Derek brain fills with unbridled need, his instict to mate spinning into overdrive. He feels his knees get heavy, and he gives in to the weight, kneeling in front of a naked Stiles. He noses directly into Stiles’ treasure trail, searching for the concentration of _that_ scent, licking and kissing as the man above him shivers and moans. _Mine. All mine. Moan for me sweet mate._ Hands on his shoulders pushes him away violently, and for a moment Derek worries he had gone too far, too quickly. He’s just about to make promises to slow down when Stiles speaks.

“You’re so beautiful—always so beautiful—but especially when you’re on your knees. Fuck.” Stiles is like a wide eyed predator. 

Fingers push into his mouth and Derek opens pliantly.

“Open your mouth. Let me see your tongue baby. Open up like a good boy.” Stiles rumbles before her pulls his fingers out. “You’re so beautiful like this. Do you know how long I have wanted you like this? From the moment I saw you in the woods. I knew I would have you on your knees. C’mon baby. Say Ahhh.”

Derek complies. He has never felt this inside out, this _gone_ on anything. Is this what it’s like being with a man? Is that the difference?

He almost had sex with a man once, in New York. He remembers vaguely, being in the Meatpacking District with Laura, who had run off into an exclusive club with some guy. He could smell the arousal of the tall man (Jared?) with dark skin and penetrating eyes. The guy knew all the bartenders, introduced Derek to all his friends, made him feel wanted, liked, popular. After Kate, sometimes he just wanted to lose himself. He remembers hands pushing him down in the dark room, pants unzipping. He was so close to tasting the man’s cock, but heard Laura calling out for him from outside, ready to leave. He apologised and ran out, never to see the man again.

He shakes away the memory. No, this is not any man. His mate. Even if someone were to call out to him now, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself. He is completely torn apart. The only fix is to completely give in. He stares up into Stiles’ eyes, and opens his mouth.

“Good boy, fuuuuck.” Stiles puts the head of his cock onto Derek’s tongue, slapping it a few times with the tip, then pushes his cock in.

The taste of precome bursts in his mouth and Derek closes his mouth around the head and sucks. Stiles all but howls. There is no way that went unnoticed. Others in the house would have heard. Derek doesn’t care anymore. He moans into the dick, bobbing his head up and down, his tongue inside licking around under the shaft. He breathes through his nose and swallows as deep as he can, the tip sliding down his throat, before he chokes a little and coughs it out.

“Fuck, it feels so good Derek. Your mouth. Don’t worry if you can’t take it all. Whatever you can is fine.” Stiles bucks as the cock emerges. He waits for Derek to stop gagging, and starts pushing in again.

This time, Derek holds the smooth veiny length inside for longer, before sliding it out. He repeats up and down, mesmerised by the feeling of the cock moving into his mouth, the moans and curses of the man who’s meaty length he’s sucking, the taste of precome already flooding his senses, coating his tongue. He bobs and chokes, sucks and licks, over and over, savouring the smooth flesh. He’s addicted to the firmness, the velvety friction along his lips. He can feel Stiles’ magic in the room, feeling like it does just before a thunderstorm, and keeps bobbing his mouth, groaning into the man’s cock. “Mmmm mmmf mmm.”

“So good. So good. Baby, I’m gonna come. Can I come in your mouth baby. Please. Fuck,” Stiles begs as he looks down at Derek.

Derek blinks in affirmative.

“Fuuuuck—Don’t swallow okay. Just keep it on your tongue okay baby. Please.”

He blinks again and a moment later, he feels warm liquid flood his mouth. He lets Stiles’ cock jerk its release on his tongue, careful not to choke on the liquid, breathing in around Stiles’ pubes through his nose. It’s getting hard not to swallow, so he pulls of before he can choke.

Stiles holds his cock against Derek’s cheek. He spasms a few more times, thick come flowing onto Derek’s cheek, up his eyelids and onto his hair. The man jerks a few more times, before popping the tip back onto Derek’s lips, pushing in for the werewolf to taste. Derek sucks around the head enjoying the salty taste of his partner, carefully keeping the man’s come inside, frothing in his mouth, until Stiles shivers and pushes away.

“Sensitive. Oh my god. Oh my god. Fuck fuck fuck.” Stiles prays to no one. “Ok spit it out onto my hand. Fuck, you look so hot right now,” he says as his lays one palm under Derek’s mouth, the other collecting come off the werewolf’s face.

Derek spits the white liquid out into Stiles’ hand, curious at why, but not questioning it too much. He would have happily eaten it. Did Stiles think he wouldn’t? When the last of the semen is collected, and Stiles seems satisfied that there is none left on Derek’s face, he looks around him briefly, taking stock. He doesn’t even know how long it’s been. He’d been so focussed on the sensation of giving head, he didn’t even tend to his own release, his hands just curled up on Stiles’ ankles for support. His mind is shot to hell, but his body is still primed to go. Derek is not even undressed, but he can’t wait anymore. He pulls hard meat out of his jeans, raggedly fumbling with the button up fly. “Ugh mmm,” his voice crackles, hoarse from giving head. His rock hard member is still throbbing. He goes to stroke it before he hears Stiles snap sternly.

“No. Don’t touch it. It’s mine, you hear me.” Stiles snarls.

Derek halts, and nods. _Anything. I will do anything._

“Give me a moment baby. I promise you it will be worth it. I just need a moment to, fuck. To breathe.” Stiles laughs at his own inability to finish the sentence. “Come here,” he says as he moves towards the bed.

Derek stands off his sore knees and follows Stiles. When he gets to the edge, Stiles grabs Derek’s jeans down more. He pushes the hemline of Derek’s henley up, exposing Derek’s arrowed obliques and abs, while also grabbing his firm cock with the other come soaked hand, and strokes, lathering it with semen. _Of course._ Derek almost comes right there. He is cocked like a pistol and ready, his foreskin moving up and down over his head, but he suspects that his mate has other plans. Well thought-out plans, by the looks of it, if he had so much foresight to collect the come to be used as lube.

Stiles scrapes the last of the hot slippery come onto his tip, and Derek spasms once more at the handling of the sensitive gland. Stiles crawls up on the edge of the mattress, and places his elbows on the sheets. His ass is sticking right up at Derek, back arched down, and it is like he’s an offering to the wolf.

“Quickly, fuck me before the come dries. I’m fine. I can take it,” Stiles begs, rolling his ass and back like he can’t wait to be taken.

Derek doesn’t need to be asked twice. Any other time, he would be careful, conscientious. Not now. Now, he’s ready. So ready. And Stiles is begging. He moves forward, and places one hand on Stiles’ back, steadying the rolling body. Stiles whimpers at the touch. He pushes his cock downwards with his other hand and positions himself at the man’s winking hole. When his tip breaches the warmth of his Stiles’ tight opening, it’s like he’s licking a live wire. His whole body jerks with electrical energy from where his cock meets the lean man’s insides. Derek cannot help but moan out loudly. He’s not the most verbal in sex, mostly all grunts and growls, but if he were, he would scream something, anything, the pledge of allegiance, probably just a series of _fuck fuck fuck_ as his whole length rubs along the inside of Stiles' warm opening, dripping with come.

Below him Stiles is making the most delicious noises, needy. “Derek, oh Derek. Fuck. My sexy mate. Give it to me baby. Come inside me. I need your come inside me.” Stiles puts his shoulders down, and uses his hands to reach back and pull apart his ass cheeks, so Derek can get in deeper.

Derek takes moment to still his body, pushing the electric current out of his mind, letting it buzz like white noise, even though his whole body is switched on like a jumper cable. He watches as Stiles holds apart the hole, observing the way his cock is pushed through the ring, just sitting there, pulsating with every heartbeat. He pushes in once tentatively, watching the frothy come collect at the base. Stiles is cursing and swearing and begging, but not to stop, not in pain. He is asking Derek to keep going, so he continues to push back and forth slowly and deliberately. He is in awe as he watches the ass swallow and release his penis and starts to pick up speed, so he can watch it quiver as it wraps around him. The scent of _us_ is everywhere, like he knew it would be. He still feels the buzzing but it is tempered now, and breathes shallow breaths, wiping the sweat off his forehead and chest has he pumps his hips over and over.

“Come inside me Derek. Please. I need it so much. Does that feel good babe? You like my tight little ass? Want to breed me like a good little bitch? Right there baby, right there.” Stiles takes one of his hands away so he can stroke himself.

Derek can’t have that. He won’t have his mate doing his job for him. He pulls Stiles hands away and the man jerks, trying to regain balance on the mattress. He puts the hand back on the man’s ass. “Hold it open for me,” he demands. Then he places a hands on Stiles’ back as the other reaches around and under to grasp his mates’ hardened cock. “Hard again. So good, Stiles. Perfect. I always knew you’d be perfect. So fucking tight. Mate. I love you so much.”

“Yes, Derek. Oh my god. I’m close. So close. Come inside me. I love you, I love you, love you” Stiles begged repeatedly.

Derek feels his orgasm build like a freight train with the brakes cut. It’s rushing ahead, no way to stop. His come builds in his balls as it slaps repeatedly onto Stiles’ ass.

“I love you too. So fucking much. Here it comes baby. Love you so much. **Aaaaah Uuhhh!** ” He can feel every hot pulse, every rope of come push through his length, up and out, emptying himself into the awaiting hole. “Damn. Oh daammmnnnm” Derek groans as he pulses repeatedly.

“Yes baby. Oh yeeesss. I can feel it. Fuck I can feel your come inside me. Don’t pull out.” Stiles screams.

Each pulse is followed by an electric shock through his body starting at where his cock meets his mate. He sprays more come into Stiles, hot pulses coating the inside of his mate, rope after rope. Until he is beyond spent. He has never ever come his hard in his life. He rests his head on Stiles’ back, listless and limp, jerking occasionally, last little bits of his semen into his amazing mate.

Next time, he will bite, claim. Next time, he won’t hesitate when Stiles starts stripping. He will tear off the man’s clothes and fuck him up against the nearest wall or tree. Next time they will use lube. He will carry it around with him everywhere just in case. For now, he pulls out, reverently watching as small trails of clear liquid dribbles out of Stiles. It’s the best thing he’s seen, his wolf howling inside him. He grabs his twice-spent mate, limp from exertion, barely alert, and drags him up onto the mattress. Derek feels like he’s just had sex for the first time. It’s the first time with his mate. First time with a man. First time feeling whole. Stiles is already asleep when Derek shuts his eyes, head on his mate’s back, arms around his chest, resting his soft member against Stiles' body. His mate came home to them, his wolf proudly reminds him, before he is taken away by dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short add-on for now.

_Derek is running in the woods, swerving between the trees and through the undergrowth, getting closer. His chase is coming to an end. Ahead of him he sees flashes of violet as small sparks of electricity float through the air, suspended. He catches the sparks on his tongue as he keeps the pace, lapping at the exquisite flavour. So close, he can also taste the scent. His body is pure fiery energy ready to strike. Another flash of violet. There it is. It’s time to pounce._

Derek wakes with a jolt.

He is spooning Stiles’ cool body even his mate remains asleep. He peers over the shoulder in front of him and see that the Sun has risen only slightly. It’s probably around 7am or 8am, which means he’s only been asleep for a few hours. He should try to get back to sleep.

Only he can’t. His cock is thick and hard, and pressed against Stiles’ ass cheeks. He can’t move his arms without waking Stiles, and he can’t rearrange himself otherwise. If he could just… Oh no.

“Derr,” Stiles whispers as he stirs. His mate is trying to move around to look at him when his ass gets caught on Derek’s hard length. “Mmmm…”

He should just stay still, not roll his hips into the man’s body, but he can’t help it. His nose is right in the scruff of Stiles’ neck, and the scent is overwhelming in his sleepy state. A hand moves around to grasp his cock, and he gasps into his mate’s neck. When the hand lets go, his long shaft is positioned snugly between Stiles’ legs. The man tightens his grip on Derek’s cock using his thighs and rolls his hips. Derek sighs as he feels the glorious friction and thanks the stars that he is uncut. 

It’s like his dream. Electricity pulsing through the bond. He closes his eyes and readies his load. One last spark and it’s over. Hot liquid rushes out of the head and onto Stiles’ strong thighs. He hears his mate moan his name before he too is pulsing with release.

Hands move again and suddenly Stiles is offering his fingers to Derek. He sniffs at them and then brings them into his mouth, savouring the sticky texture of their shared load. The hands move away, then return with more semen, which he sucks up too. Derek can’t help but moan around the flavour.

“There, easy cleanup,” Stiles huffs, before snuggling to find a comfortable position as little spoon.


End file.
